Poisoned With Love
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: A sequel to my fanfic it Could Easily of been You ..Lori's holding Kono capative ...can the boys save her before Lori goes to far... Danny and Chin no nothing about kono and Steves realionship only Lori!
1. Chapter 1

**Poisoned With Love**

**A/N: Seems I couldn't stay away. Got such great reviews on my very first Kove/McKono fanfic could easily Of Been You I've decide to write a sequel. It will consist of 6 Chapters I really hope you enjoy. I Know Lori will seem out of character but hey jealousy can turn a girl crazy lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"_Thank you so much for coming to my rescue Kono. I didn't really know who else to call Steve and Chin aren't picking up and Danny has Grace for the weekend" Lori smiled polity as she led Kono through her house to her basement._

_Kono nodded her head "It's no problem. Not like had much else to do on my day of besides Surf" _

_Lori smiled again as she opened the basement door and pushed Kono in front of her._

"_There ...you see that's the burst pipe" she pointed out trying to distract Kono as she pulled out a tazer from her pocket._

_Kono moved further into the room and kneeled down to where Lori was pointing "uh Lori I don't see a..." and that was as far as Kono caught before everything went dark._

**24 hours later**

Chin paced back and forth in front of the conference table nervously with a face full of worry and fear.

"This just isn't like her Brahs...something's wrong "he sighed.

Steve and Danny watched the poor guy as he continued to pace the floor. Well more so Steve. Danny was too busy noticing Steve's knuckles turn white as he scrunched his hands together.

"Guys...this is Kono...girls a badass. She's probably just surfing and lost track of time or..."

"Danny she's been missing 24 hours...who Surfs for that length of time...Think man ...use your brain" Steve snapped .

Danny held his hands up "well excuse me for breathing" he moaned.

The commander got to his feet and started pacing like Chin as he spoke while rubbing his temples

"You checked her place, the beach, by Komekona's place" he asked

Chin nodded his head and turned to look out the window

"I know my cuz...and this ...this isn't her style. She just doesn't disappear like this"

Danny got to his feet "Ok Chin If you say something's wrong then I trust your instincts ...let's get to work men ...let's bring Kono home" he spoke up.

Steve nodded in agreement

"Ok guys this is plan. Danny I want you to get PBA put on Kono's car...Chin me and you are going to hit the beach talk to some of Kono's friends maybe they'll know something"

Lori who had been sat quietly listening to the boys felt ignored as the boys walked towards the exit cleared her throat "umm boys are you forgetting someone...Don't you want me do something to help" she said in a rather annoyed tone.

Steve scrubbed his hand through his hair

"Uh No...No you can just go home we got this under control" he told the blonde girl.

Lori stood up and walked over to Chin as Steve and Danny watched on.

"I hope you find Kono Chin. I know how you mean's to you...To all of you "she smiled thoughtfully as she kissed his forehead.

Turning away she headed to the exit "and if you need anything just call ok" she called over shoulder.

Turning around she let an evil smile curl her lips. They would never suspect her.

...

Kono struggled against the ropes around her wrists and ankles... and why the hell did her neck her. She was sat tied to a chair in Lori's basement. She could hear footsteps above her ...they got closer and closer until she heard the basement door open a little light illuminated the room in and caught a glimpse of her surroundings.

The basement was dusty and a couple of feet away stood a brown desk with two drawers as either side. There was one small window to her right which had been blocked out by black plastic. The ground below her was full of gravel.

The footsteps echoed down the stairs and Kono found herself come almost face to face with Lori.

"Oh look whose finally up" The blonde detective laughed sarcastically.

Lori circled the girl as she continued to speak

"Oh dear Kono...You must be wondering why your here...would you like me to tell you" she teased the Hawaiian girl.

Kono nodded her head. She couldn't talk for the gag covering her mouth.

Lara burst out into a sarcastic giggle "uh oh silly me ...I forgot you're incapable of speaking right now"

The Blond women walk around to face Kono and crouched at her feet.

Grabbing her face between her thumb and fingers she tugged her roughly to face her.

"I know all about you and Steve's little affair. He deserves better than a cheap little tramp like you" she hissed

Kono tried to look away but Lori tugged her face back hers

"Look at me when I'm talking to you ...you little bitch" she growled slapping her across the face.

"You really think you can hold onto a man like Steve huh" she spoke again

"He needs a real woman...not a little girl who thinks she's one. You listen to me and you listen good. Steve McGarrett belongs to me. I promise I will kill you if I have to ...then who would Steve turn to...grieving over his poor Kono" she laughed eerily

"Me!" she exclaimed pressing her index finger into her chest "he'll cry on my shoulder day after day ...we'll fall hopelessly in love and you honey...will be long forgotten"

Kono struggled against the ropes again as Lori teased and riled her up.

Walking back over to Kono Lori patted her cheek "you be a good little girl and who knows I might let you live.

...

Chin pointed out one of the guys he knew Kono Surfed with since high school.

"Akoni" he called out to the 20 something Hawaiian boy.

The boy stuck his board in the sand and ran over to the guys.

"Hey Chin. How's it hanging" he asked in a friendly manner.

Chin went to speak when Steve cut him off without warning

"Hey Akoni I'm Commander Steve McGarrett...can you tell when the last time you had contact with Kono"

Akoni folded his arms nodded his head

"Yeah sure ...that would yesterday afternoon. We were gonna go for a surf but she bailed on me said something about a friend needing her help"

Chin stood hands on hips as he took in the young boys answer

"Akoni are you positive that was the last time you heard from my cousin"

The Hawaiian boy nodded again

"Yeah Chin totally positive...um is Kono ok ..."

"She's gone missing Steve interrupted him.

Akoni didn't know what to say as he took in both the older men's sombre faces.

"I'm really sorry I can't help more "

Chin placed a friendly hand on shoulder "its ok kid ...you've been a great help.

"The young boy nodded his head. Saying his goodbyes he ran off to catch up with his surfer friends.

Steve felt the nerves build up in his stomach. Chin Noticed the concern etched on his friends face. Maybe he wasn't the only who care about Kono.

Steve looked at the out at the ocean unaware of Chin watching him as he thought

"_Where are you Kono?"_

**A/N2: well that was chapter 1. I know it's a little short but I promise the other chapters will be longer. I'm just testing the waters so to speak. If you guys like it I'll continue.**

**R&R**

**Thank You for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisoned With Love**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner been a bit busy with it being Christmas and all hope you all had a good Xmas. Moving on to Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Lori smiled as she handed Steve a bottle of beer and sat down by his side on the sofa.

"Thanks for inviting me over Lori" The Commander politely thanked His team mate before taking a swig of his beer.

Lori smiled warmly "It's nothing Steve . I could see how stressed you've been this last week" . The Blonde haired women inched a little closer to him.

"I'm just ….I can't stop thinking about were Kono could be. All the things that could be happening to her" Steve said while starring down at the beer bottle he was gripping.

Lori sensually took the bottle from his his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Turning back to him she ran a hand up over his chest while her lips inched towards his "Maybe I can help take your mind of things" she whispered erotically.

Suddenly a bumping noise echoed around the room. Pushing Lori's hands of of him Steve got to his feet and got his gun from his holster.

"Did you hear that noise" he asked her quietly . He moved with his gun outstretched to expect the house only for Lori to grip his bicep.

"It's just eh...my cat . You put your gun away" she told the commander with a grin.

Steve nodded and put the gun back into its home. _He Never knew Lori had a cat_

He felt Lori pressed her body against him . Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered "I want you Steve...I want you so bad"

Steve felt her tiny hands push up his t shirt and caress his abs. He couldn't stand being touched by a women who wasn't his Kono.

Gripping Lori's wrists he tugged her away from him "what the hell Lori. What are you doing" he snapped a little to aggressively.

The small blonde women giggled sexily "taking something I really want" she teased swaying her hips as she inched closer to him again.

She reached up to kiss him but Steve gripped her hips and shoved her away. The noise from earlier started again as he did so.

"Lori nothing will ever happen between us. I'm seeing someone and It's serious" he told the women who had been trying to throw herself at him.

Lori felt a tear escape down her face "But I love you Steve...let me show how much" he begged as she pulled her white t shirt off revealing her blue lacy bra.

Steve shook his head and picked up Lori's discarded top and used it to try to cover her "Put you shirt back and If I were you I'd check on that cat"

Giving her an apologetic looked he turned and walked out her front door leaving the young women trembling in anger as a scream erupted from her lips.

Grabbing her phone she dialled a number and held it to her ear. Someone answered and she said "I have proposition for you"

…...

The Next day the team minus a still missing Kono sat around the conference table with a list of cons Kono had put behind bars in the hope they might find a lead. But nothing could be found.

"where are you little cuz" Chin sighed worriedly. Danny reached out and patted his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"don't worry babe...we're gonna find our girl" he promised the older man.

Chin nodded his head "It just don't make any sense. How could she just disappear without a trace. Someone must know something" he went on.

Steve who was thumbing through a case file lifted his eye's to look at Chin. He knew exactly how the guy was feeling. Maybe Kono wasn't his cousin like she was Chin's but she was his girl . He loved her too and seeing his friend and team mate look so worried made him want to find Kono even more.

"We have Kamekona on the look out man. We're gonna find her Chin. I give you my word. I promise I will not rest until we have her back safe and sound.

Chin nodded his head in thanks not really sure what to say. He'd never realised how much Steve cared for his cousin.

The room felt into silence just as Lori came walking into the conference room. "So I checked Kono's place from top to bottom. No sign of a struggle or robbery" she told the boys as she dropped into the empty seat next to Danny.

Steve felt a little uncomfortable being around Lori after the she had threw herself at him the night before. Danny and Chin noticed the tension in the room and exchange a confused look.

"Uh thanks um Lori. Good work" Steve finally spoke up. He turned away from Lori to Danny.

"Danno take a look it this . Vincent Kale . Kono's last solo case. Think he could have something to with her disappearance"

Danny took the file and began to flip though only to flinch when he received a paper cut for his efforts.

"Ah damn it!" he growled "Stupid paper cut" he went while dunking his thumb in his mouth.

Lori stood and pulled Danny's hand into hers to inspect the cut.

"ouch that's a nasty look paper cut. There's a first air kit in my desk Danny . Go sort that thumb"

The small blonde haired man nodded and headed to Lori's office while sucking the blood from his thumb.

Chin grabbed the file "I'll run our friend here . Check out rap sheet. See if he's still inside.

Steve followed him over to the investigation screen table with Lori trailing behind. Her still doing her best to keep up her cover.

Meanwhile in Lori's office . Danny was rummaging around her desk for the first aid kit she told was in there.

He spotted the kit under large brown envelope. He wasn't watching what he was doing and instead of placing the envelope on the desk it dropped onto the floor with slap.

Danny ignored it and flipped the kit opened and pulled out a band aid to wrapped around his blooded them.

Once he was done he bent down to pick the fallen envelope only to see its contents sprawled across the floor.

Picking them up one by one his eyes widened in shock. It was pictures of Kono and Steve . Kissing , holding hands basically doing things couples would. _He had no idea his two friends were a thing._

"You doing in there Danny"Lori called out . Danny continued to look through the photo's as he yelled back "Yeah just coming" while a studying photo of Steve and Kono at Kamekona's holding hands under one of the tables while eating frozen ice.

The detective looked out to see if he was in eye shot before photographing each picture with his Iphone. _"Could Lori be a suspect"_ he couldn't help but think.

Quickly putting the photo's back into the envelope he dumped them back in desk drawer along with the first aid kit and made his way back out to the conference room.

Lori smiled when he walked towards them "all better ?" she asked.

Danny held up in now band aid covered thumb "Much" he replied . He tried to play it cool he didn't want Lori to know he suspected her in connection with Kono's disappearance.

"so..." he began turning to Chin and Steve " any luck on her little buddy Vincent?" he asked.

Chin shook his head "No..turns out Kale was murdered in jail a month ago" Danny nodded and took his seat back just as Chin banged his fist on the table.

"I'm supposed to protector her . Have her back and couldn't even do that properly" the Hawaiian man snapped angrily . He jumped to his feet and walk over to the window. Starring down at where Kono's car would normally sit.

Danny and Steve got up to go show him some support but Lori stopped them with a hand on their shoulders.

"Let me" she begged them . Both men nodded and Lori walked over and stood by Chin's side.

Reaching out she turning Chin's face to hers "we're gonna find her Chin. Just remember Kono is a strong women. She can look after herself until we'll find her ..OK?"

**A/N2: thanks for reading R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisoned With Love **

**A/N1: So here we are Chapter 3. I'm going to try to complete the story tonight. Hope you all enjoy . Thank you for the reviews so far means a lot **

Chapter 3

"Daddy...Daddy ...Danno!" Grace spoke up louder and louder to grab her daddy's attention. Danny tore his eyes from the pictures of Kono and Steve in his phone and smiled down at his little girl.

"Yes monkey" he grinned at the the small brunette child snuggled into his side.

Grace looked up at her father and said.

"daddy you're missing the best part of the movie look Shrek saved Fiona from marrying the bad prince"

Grace grinned and turned back to the movie "That's really good baby . Daddy's a little distracted. I'm just gonna go into the kitchen and make a phone call be good girl OK" Danny warned his daughter with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"OK Danno" she replied.

Danny grinned as he got his feet "Love you monkey" he smiled before slipping into the kitchen.

Grace smiled back "Love you too Danno"

Danny held his grin until he closed the kitchen door . Dropping into a chair around the table he dialled his bosses number.

Steve was sitting at Kamekona's when his I phone rang. Taking his phone out his pocket he saw it was Danny and answered the call.

"Hey Danny everything OK?" he asked

on the other end Danny let out a breath "yeah everything's OK I guess um can you meet at HQ . There's something you need to see"

Steve got up from his stool at Kamekona's Shaved ice place "Sure on my way now" he replied hanging up.

…...

Steve was already sitting at the conference table when Danny arrived with Grace by his side.

He watched as the Blonde haired detective got down to Grace's level and said " sweetie can you be a good girl and go play with your barbies in my office while Daddy talks to Uncle Steve.

Grace nodded "OK Daddy . Just don't belong I wanna go home and watch the rest of Shrek before bedtime.

Danny chucked and kissed Grace's head " sure thing Monkey" he replied.

The little girl nodded and ran towards her Daddy's office waving a hello to Steve on The way.

Once Danny heard his office door click shut he sat on the other side of the table from Steve.

"So were you ever gonna tell me and Chin about your little secret" he asked his boss.

Steve shot him a confused look.

"Danno ...what are you talking abou-"

Danny cut him off with his hand "I'm talking about this" he replied sliding his phone over to the commander.

Steve picked up the phone up to find a picture of him and Kono on beach in a heated embrace.

Lifting his eyes from the phone he looked hard at Danny "How?" he asked

Danny folded his arms "I found them in Lori's office" he admitted to his boss. He watched Steve glance back at his phone then back.

"Lori's office?" Steve asked feeling really confused and nervous that his and Kono's relationship was not much a secret any more.

Danno watched Steve flick through the photos as he spoke.

"When I was looking for the first aid kit in her office I found them in her desk drawer. Steve I think she has something to do with Kono's disappearance"

Steve tore his gaze from a photo of him Behind Kono in HQ stood behind her in his office kissing her neck when they believed they were alone.

"We need to go talk to her Danno" The commander finally answered.

Danny nodded his head "OK yeah but I better swing by Rachel's and drop of Grace"

Steve nodded "So Meet you at Lori's in an hour"

Danny nodded his then spotted Grace walking their way with her little pink bag thst housed her Barbie dolls "Daddy is time to go yet" she asked

Danno knelt down in front of her "Yeah sweetie it is but I gotta take you back to mommy's daddy has something very important to do"

Grace nodded her head "OK Danno" . The little girl accepted her daddy's hand and started to follow him to the lift when she stopped and turned around.

"Uncle Steve!" she called out.

Steve turned around in time to Grace rushing towards him. Dropping to his knee's he pulled her into hug "Hey Princess what can I do for you" he smiled.

Grace pulled back keeping her hands on Steve's broad shoulders.

"I Heard Daddy talking to Mommy today . Is Auntie Kono really missing Uncle Steve?"

The commander reached out and cupped Grace's face as Danny watched on.

"Yes she is sweetheart but I promise me and your daddy … and uncle Chin are gonna find her.

Grace nodded her head and hugged Steve again.

"I trust you Super Steve" she smiled before running back to her daddy.

Steve felt a little lighter after Grace's words for such a tiny girl she makes a big impression people.

…...

Kono heard the door upstairs bang shut indicating Lori was home. She sat quietly as she listened to the women rustle around upstairs while talking to someone . After about 15 minutes she could hear the ping of a microwave and then the sound of feet thumping down the stairs.

Lori stopped at the bottom of the staircase and placed a tray of food on the desk . Walking over to Kono she crouched down and untied the gag that was around the Hawaiian girls mouth.

Going back to the desk she picked up the tray with the food on it. Kono noted it looked to be a bowl of soup and a glass of milk.

"Here " Lori began while dumping the tray on Kono's lap "You better this . Your gonna need your strength before you meet my guest "

Kono spat at Lori "I don't anything from you!" she shouted as loud as possible.

Lori dived towards her covering mouth with her hand"shut your mouth slut" she growled. Kono bit the inside of Lori's hand causing the women to hiss.

"You fucking bitch you bit me" she yelled as slapped Kono across the face .

Kono hissed at the pain as Lori backed away breathing heavily.

"Steve , Danny and Chin are gonna find me you know..their gonna work out your the one who kidnapped, Your nothing but a crazy psycho, You don't deserve Steve or any man like him"

"SHUT UP...SHUT UP!" Lori yelled back pulled a gun from the dusty desks she aimed it at Kono.

"shut your fucking mouth or I'll blow your brains across this room"

Kono breathed heavily as she starred down the barrow "Do it I dare you...shoot me Lori" she snarled.

Both girls heard another set of footsteps thud down the stair.

When Kono saw who it was she felt her body shake with anger and fear.

Wo Fat reached out and pressed the gun down that Lori was aiming at Kono.

"Well Hello Ms Kono" he spoke softly with an eerie edge.

Lori grinned as she lowered her gun .

"Im selling you to Wo Fat Kono . You'll never see Steve again. She laughed with a cackle

Wo Fat turned to Lori "Gag her. She needs to be examined before I give you payment"

Lori nodded walking over to Kono she pulled the gag around the girls neck back tight around her mouth and stood behind her hands on her shoulders as Wo Fat ran his hand down the Hawaiian girls cheek to her neck

Kono struggled against him but the ropes tightly round her legs and wrists held her still.

Wo Fat pressed his other hand onto the other side of her neck and ran to her chest . Gripping the straps of her blue summer dress he ripped them and yanked the front of her dress down while Kono tried to yell though her gag.

She fidgeted as Wo Fat pressed his hands against her Bra covered breasts. Lori watched from her place behind as the Chinese man cupped the younger girls breasts .

He trailed his hands down her torso to her knees and grinned lecherously pushing the hem of her dress up her and traced his fingers over her white lacy panties . While covering her gag mouth with his other hand.

Lori gripped Kono's shoulders while Wo knelt down and pushed is fingers into Kono's undergarments to in inspect her private area. Just as he reached it a loud thumping from the door upstairs drew their attention.

Wo Fat looked up Lori "Go see who it is. Don't be long we still have business to attend to"


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison With Love**

**A/N: So I'm back with Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy . Happy New year to all your readers .**

Chapter 4

Lori swung her front door open. Not expecting to see Steve and Danny starring back at her she felt somewhat surprised.

"We have to talk Lori" Steve spoke as he barged passed her into her house.

Danny followed Steve giving Lori a disappointed look in the process.

"I..I...I'm really busy right now...can we take a rain check" Lori finally found her voice. She could tell by both Steve and Danny's expressions something was very wrong.

Steve grabbed her arm roughly " you wanna explain to me why you have pictures of me and Kono?" he asked the blonde detective.

Lori tried to pull her arm free "I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about"

At this point Danny pulled his cell phone from his pocket " I think you'll find Steve here is talking about your sudden obsession" he interrupted as he pushed the phone in front of her face.

Lori felt a sudden urge of fear as Danny flipped throw the photo's. Her mouth opening and closing no words could find their way out.

"Explain Lori!" Steve yelled .

The Blonde women huffed "How dare you invade my privacy...barge into my home and accuse me of false allegations" she snapped.

Danny rolled his eyes "oh please babe ..your caught red handed you either explain yourself ..."

" or you'll be charged in connection with Kono's disappearance" Steve added

Lori who was now concerned her cover would be blown if she did acted quickly , let out a fake giggle.

Danny and Steve turned to each other with a raised eye brows before turning back to Lori

"I'm sorry...did I miss something" Danny said sarcastically

Lori smiled at Steve and let out a sigh as she choose her next words carefully.

"I saw you and Kono kiss 3 months ago at your place and I wanted to do something to show you I was...I was happy for you " the blonde women to explained.

"so I came up with the idea of...of making a collage for you both"

Steve rubbed a hand over the back of his head and studied Lori's body language. He couldn't tell If she was lying or being truthful so he had no choice but to admit to defeat even though her story seemed somewhat doubtful.

"Fine...we have no real proof so I'm letting this go" the commander replied suspiciously

Danny shot him a pointed look "um Steve ...could we have word in private buddy" the smaller man asked.

Steve shook his head and followed Danny until they were out side Lori's house.

"please tell me you didn't buy her bull shit story" Danny exclaimed flailing his arms around in annoyance.

Steve rubbed his temples "No Danny I don't . But we can't take her in either . We have no proof to suggest she's been disloyal to us"

Danny shook his head and walked away as he pulled his phone out to make a call.

"Hi Chin ...It's Danny look I think Lori knows something about Kono's disappearance. I need you to do a background check on her ...cell phone check as well..."

…...

Coming back into the basement the first thing Lori saw Wo Fat lying on floor with a blooded nose as Kono ripped into.

"_How the hell did she get free" _she thought.

The Blonde women lunged out dragging Kono to her feet by the hair. But the Hawaiian swung around over powering her with a right hook. Lori staggered back before wiping the blood now running down her chin. Kono seeing her opportunity went to run towards the stairs but Lori reached her foot out tripping the younger girl up.

Kono felt her cheek burn as she bounced onto the gravel below her . Panting she tried to fight over the winded feeling in her gut but Lori grabbed her hair again and pulled her to her feet.

"You try pulling a stunt like that again and I swear I'll kill you" she growled. Kono just spat in the other girls face. Clenching her fist she pulled it back ready to send a punch into Lori's face . Only before she got her chance something hard hit her on the back of the head sending her into darkness.

…...

Chin stood up from his Desk as Danny and Steve came walking into HQ. He stopped in front of then with folded arms.

"Does anyone of you care to explain to me why Lori would have something to do with Kono being missing" The Asian Detective questioned with a pointed look.

Danny patted Steve on the shoulder "I'll leave that one to you babe" he joked before heading into his office.

Steve motioned for chin to sit down with him at the conference table.

"OK before I explain everything you need to know something Chin" Steve spoke nervously.

Chin could see the worry in Steve's eyes and leaned over the table a little.

"What's up Brah" he asked his collogue and friend.

Steve who'd found an interest in a spot of dust on the table lifting his eyes to meet Chin's

"I've been dating Kono for the last 3 month and I'm pretty sure you'll wanna kill me now" the commander confessed.

"I know" Chin admitted surprising him.

Steve shot him a confused look "you...you knew all this time"

Chin just chuckled and nodded "I see the way you look at my cuz Brah...like she's your whole world...she looks at you the same way Brah"

Steve smiled a little "She is..She really is Chin ..I love her"

Chin nodded his head "So what does all this have to with Lori?" he wondered aloud.

Steve let out a sigh "Danny found photos of me and Kono together in her desk yesterday when he was looking for a band aid"

Chin nodded again "I had HPD run a background and cell phone check on her . We should know more about our blonde bombshell tomorrow" He told his boss.

Chin got to his feet planning to let Danny know he'd done as he requested but he stopped and turned back to Steve.

"and Brah...I'm not gonna kill you...but you hurt my cuz...that will change"

…...

Kono's eye's fluttered open as soon as cold water splashed over her face.

"Rise and shine Miss Kono" Wo Fat chuckled eerily

The Asian man reached out and stroked his knuckles over her grazed cheek causing her to struggle.

"ssshhhh" Wo whispered into her ear "Be a good girl I promise you'll be just fine"

Lori came into her eye line and knelt in front of her.

"tomorrow's the big day Kono. Wo here will take you all the way to Chin and I will have Steve all to myself" she giggled nastily.

Kono mutter something through the gag and Wo Fat chuckled spitefully "I think she has something to say"

Lori pulled the gag down from Kono's mouth "you were saying" she said hissed.

" Your one crazy bitch...your freaking poison you no that" the Hawaiian girl growled though heavy breaths.

Lori just cackled "I think you'll find I'm just poisoned with love"

**A/N: Thank you For reading R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison With Love**

**A/N: Chapter 5. I was going to make this a 6 chapter story but I've pushed it back to 5. please Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Danny...Steve" Chin Called out as he rushed through into the conference room.

Steve and Danny Followed on his heels.

"What's up Chin . Did you find a lead" Steve asked the concern evident in his voice.

Chin dropped a folder onto the table and Danny flipped it open

"Shit...Lori was the last person to call Kono before she went missing" he exclaimed .

Steve grabbed the folder and read it

"That's not all guys" Chin spoke up

taking the folder from Steve he went to the back and pulled out a photo and showed it to his team mates.

"the Hilton security found Kono's car in the car park … I found this in the footage ...Lori getting getting of the car but not Kono"

Steve punched the desk "I had her in my grip and I let her play me. I knew it and I just let her go" he growled.

Danny squeezed his friend and team mates shoulder "your not to blame babe...you didn't know"

shoving Danny away he headed towards the way out when Danny and Chin called out

"Steve were you going"

Steve stopped for a second "To Get Kono back"

…...

**1 Hour later**

Steve signalled for Danny to enter the house while himself and Chin circled the around around to make sure any escape roots were covered.

Noise above her stirred Kono . The Hawaiian girl look up to See Wo Fat minus Lori leaning against the wall waiting for who ever was snooping around to come down to the basement.

Danny kept his gun poised ready to fire . Using his foot he kicked the door to every room open, making sure to check every hiding or storage place he came across.

"Kono!" he called out hoping if she was here she would call back to him.

Back in the basement Wo Fat pressed his finger to his lips warning her to stay quiet. The Hawaiian girl squirmed around frantically trying to free her bind arms.

…...

Lori stopped across the road when she saw Steve Chin and several of the HPD squad circling around her home.

Pulling her phone from her purse she dialled Wo's number.

"You better get in here quickly we have company" the man criminal spoke not giving the women a chance to speak.

"I know Steve and Chin..Kono's cousin are outside as we speak the blonde detective replied trying to keep her cool.

Wo Fat stepped back into the darkness as he spoke again to Lori "Theirs another detective in the house a Daniel Williamson I presume"

"Shit" Lori hissed "I'm going to try to get inside...we can try to get out through the basement window"

The Women clicked of and reversed her car. Parking around the corner she walked back to her home with her guard and wits about her.

…...

"Kono...are you down here its Danno" Danny called as he took the stairs of the basement slowly one at a time his back pressed into the wall as he went side ways.

Kono tried to call out but her gag muffled her effort.

Wo gripped the head of the gun in his hand as the small blonde detective came to a stand still at the last step.

"Kono...Oh hell babe...what did she do to you" Danny gritted with anger as he rushed over to her.

He reached to untie her arms ...but Kono yelped through the gag trying to warn him to turn around.

The young girls eyes widened as Wo Fat came out slowly from the the darkness and raise the gun up ready to extract some damage on Danny.

Once Danny got Kono's arms free he watched her pull the gag around her mouth down "DANNY!"she screamed

suddenly everything around him went dark.

Wo pulled the now unconscious detective up to a sitting position. Leaning him against the side of the chair were Kono's legs where still tied he pulled of Danny's tie and used it to bind his hands around Kono's and the chairs leg.

…...

"Danny...Danno!...what's your location...answer me now" Steve yelled down the walkie talkie attached to his vest.

"Steve you have to go inside He's been gone to long...please find my cuz" the Hawaiian man pleaded.

Steve placed a hand on Chin's shoulder " I swear to you I'll find her"

Chin tried to smile "I know you will Brah ...I trust you with my life...with Kono's life"

Steve appreciated Chin's words and even though he new the time was all wrong there was something he needed Chin to know.

Reaching into his vest pocket Steve pulled out a little black draw string bag. "Chin" He began as he reached into the bag and pulled out a white gold diamond ring "I need you to look after this for me...When I bring our girl outta there I'm gonna put that on her finger.

Chin took the ring and examined it "your gonna ask my little cuz to marry you"

Steve nodded his head "the last few days since she's been gone I realised I never wanna be apart from ever again. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her, make a family with her. She's it for me Chin . So I give you my word I'm gonna walk back out this house with her and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life dedicated to keeping her safe.

Chin smiled a little and held out his hand for Steve to shake "You have my blessing Brah...now go in their and Bring her home"

Steve nodded and let go of Chin's hand before making his way inside Lori's house.

…...

Lori watched the scene as soon as Steve was inside Chin walked around to the back of the house . She saw her opportunity and hurried across the road into her the hallway of her house.

She could see Steve's shadow hovering about her kitchen and as quietly as possible she crossed the hall to the basement door. Closing it gently as she slipped inside.

Wo who was pointing his Gun at Kono and a now conscious Danny spun around when he heard someone creep up behind him.

"Wow down boy" Lori chuckled as she pushed the gun Wo Fat was into her side down.

"Well well finally you grace us with your presence. Lori rolled her eyes

"what did you want me to do just walk in here like none of this is happening..I'm criminal now Wo . I had to wait until an opportunity arose"

"You Bitch ….you sad pathetic excuse for a women"Danny laughed sarcastically while hissing at the pain in the back of his head.

"Excuse me?" Lori growled snapping around to face him she through her hands on her hips

"Oh please Lori you know exactly what I'm implying. Since when are you and dark and broody over there working together?" he asked pointing at Wo Fat.

" I'm not working with him...I'm just doing business with him. I have something he wants to buy" Lori retorted her eyes aimed at Kono before turning back to Danny.

The Blonde haired man laughed sarcastically again while shooting Wo fat a look of disgust

"I'm gonna take great pleasure in seeing Steve kick your ass...might even join the fun. You just signed your own death certificate jackass.

…...

Steve heard The whole conversation from Danny's walkie talkie .

Pressing the the side button on his radio he told Chin he was certain Kono was here and Danny was with her .. He needed back up.

Chin outside called over over to one of the HPD cops and the both of them headed in the house.

Steve pulled his gun from his halter and kicked the basement door open " Lori...I know your down there ….Drop your weapon or I'll shoot he called out...you too Wo don't think I didn't know your down there"

The Commander came to a halt at the bottom the stairs. The Sight of Kono and her dirty grazed face and knuckles sent shrills of anger throw his body.

"What the hell did you to her Lori...you tell me right now or so help me god I will blow you away"

Lori walked over to Steve a lustful smile on her face "I'm doing this for us Steve...Wo here has bought Kono for his sex trade business...we can be together now just like we are meant to be" she told Steve while running her hands up his stomach and chest.

Steve grabbed her wrists and pushed her away " There is know us and there never will be" he yelled at her .

Lori felt the anger surge throw her and slapped Steve hard across the face which caused Kono to scream through her gag trying to get free. She really wanted to kick that bitches ass.

"How could you Steve. I did all this for you ...out of love and you choose that little girl" she pointed at Kono "over me!" she yelled a little louder.

"trying get rid of the women I'm in love with while working with Wo fat sure is one hell of a gesture of love!" Steve shouted back.

Turning to Wo Fat he shot him a pointed look "and you...you bastard I should put a bullet in your skull right now" he growled.

Wo fat chuckled eerily "Now why would you do that when I know many secrets about your dear..dear father"

Steve clicked his gun and aimed it at Wo Fats head "You leave my father out of this ...I swear I'll blow your brains across this god damn room!"

"Go on Steve" Wo spoke up "Pull the trigger" he went on eerily calm"

Steve didn't realise Lori had aimed her own Gun at Kono. "Drop your Gun Steve or I'll kill your sweet little Kono"

Steve looked over his shoulder at Lori pressing her gun into Kono's temple and he slowly dropped his gun.

Hearing a noise on the stairs Steve caught sit of Chin and a young HPD Cop. He Motioned for Steve to be stoom.

Wo had also saw Chin on the stairs and use this his advantage . In one quick movement he wrapped his arm around Steve's throat and the two began to scuffle

"HPD!" Chin called charging down . Lori didn't remove the gun from Kono's head and Chin new if he didn't do something Now she was gonna shoot Kono. Firing his gun he shot Lori in the shoulder.

The Blonde women dropped the to floor just as Steve Flipped Wo back first over his shoulder into a heap in the floor.

Chin ran and untied Danny who pulled Lori upped and cuffed her before dragging her up the stairs as she screamed in pain.

Chin dropped to his knees and started to untie Kono. While Wo Got to his feet a throw a punch at Steve who was now distracted by Kono.

Wo Spotted the gun he dropped in the fight and lunged for it .

Aiming it at Steve he backed towards the window "if you try to Stop me I wont hesitate to kill you" he growled.

Steve didn't even try to Stop him when he shot down the black plastic over the window . The Asian man manage to squeeze out.

Steve didn't care that he'd lost Wo Fat again. All that mattered to him right now was the women he loved.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Steve turned around to Find said women gazing up at him.

No words were exchanged as Steve reached out and cupped her face while using his other arm to pull her body against his as their lips met in a soft tender kiss.

…...

Steve and Chin helped Kono out side. The young detective squinted at the brightness at first but she was glad she was free .

Looking up at Steve she saw him looking off in front of him turning around she saw Danny with a cuffed Lori as a Medic looked at her injury.

Both of them Felt Chin wrap an arm around them "Its over guys" he smiled .

Steve smiled and nodded . Turning to Chin he cleared his throat "I can I have minute man...with Kono" he asked trying tell Chin with his eye's what he was about to do.

"yeah..oh...oh" Chin caught on he chuckled and patted Steve's shoulder.

The commander took Kono's hand and pulled her over to the side of the EMT's .

"Before I hand your over to the medic..I need to ask you something Kono" He began.

Kono shrieked in shock as Steve dropped to his knee taking both her hands in his as Danny and Chin watched further down the drive way.

"Oh holy shit Chin dude ...are you seeing this...is he..."

"yeah...he is" Chin grinned interrupting him.

Kono felt a tear run down her cheek as Steve began to speak.

"Kono. I love you so much. More than I ever though I could ever love anyone. These last few days have been hell. I thought I was gonna loose you. I can't ever loose you sweetheart...Kono Kalakau will you Marry me?"

A huge dimply grin spread along Kono's face " Yes I will"

Steve jumped to his feet and pulled her into deep passionate kiss. Kono wrapped her arms around his neck not really wanting to let him go as their lips danced against the others.

"shit" Steve groaned breaking the kiss with a chuckle "I forget Chin still has the ring"

Kono laughed and ran her hands down his arms "It's OK. It can wait right now we both need to get checked out by the EMT's.

Steve nodded and let her guide him over to the ambulance . Passing Danny who was leading Lori towards a patrol car . She tugged on Steve's hand .

"back in a sec" she smiled. Letting go of Steve's hand she walked over Lori and tapped her shoulder.

"y..." Lori went to say but was cut of with a right hook from Kono. Danny tried to bit his lip or he'd burst of laughing , Chin winked at Steve and Steve...well couldn't get over how much he loved this women.

"that was for Steve" Kono hissed at Lori before turning back to Steve.

When she was close enough to reach Steve pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips .

Never taking his eye's off Kono he said.

"book her Danno!"

**END**

**A/N: R&R hope you all enjoyed the story. Was fun to write. Even it's really rubbish ha ha **


End file.
